


Darkness [...] Present

by DelektorskiChick



Series: Pushing the Limit [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chains, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Electric stimulation, Fisting, Frottage, Hickeys, I hate tagging, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spreader Bars, Squirting, St. Andrews Cross, Sub!Bucky, Vibrating plugs, but I do it for you readers!, but I just don't care anymore, dom!Natasha, electroshock, none of these tags are in any sort of order, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelektorskiChick/pseuds/DelektorskiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Clint’s turn to go first, and Natasha has decided it’s time to play with electricity again. Also, Bucky’s having a hard time be having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Also Known As: The One with the New Nickname  
> What, you really think that this is the first time Nat and her boys have mixed electroshock into their erotic exercises? Those SHIELD stun batons do more than knock people out, you know?  
> Title is from a quote by Sir Francis Bacon. “In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present.”

Bucky sat still, so very still. He wasn’t to move, not blink, not twitch, do nothing but breathe unless Natasha told him to. She had him kneeling in the spreader bar, had told him to reach behind himself and hold on to it, not to let go. Bucky was doing his best, but she was making it exceedingly difficult. Natasha was wearing a leather bikini that covered absolutely _nothing_ , and she kept bending over in front of him, adjusting things on the St. Andrews Cross that she currently had Clint chained to.

She’d started on him as soon as she gave Bucky his orders, and hadn’t touched Bucky since. Clint was one lucky bastard today.

He wanted _so badly_ to be over there with Natasha, helping to drive Clint into a frenzy. But he had his orders. He would do as he was bid. So he watched, jealousy seeping from his pores just as sweat did off of Clint.

Natasha stepped behind the cross set up, and as Clint moaned at what Bucky had to assume was Natasha working at his ass, he could finally see what she’d been doing to his groin.

Bucky felt a low growl rise in his throat. Whenever she used the electrodes on Clint, Natasha let Bucky fuck her. All three of them enjoyed when that happened.

He could hear Natasha hissing names at Clint, working his erection to its peak.

“You’re such a fucking whore. I’ve got three fingers in your ass right now, and you’re trying to shove my whole wrist up it. You’re a fucking slut, aren’t you?”

All Clint did was moan. Bucky’s cock twitched at the sound. A loud slap followed the moan, and Clint jumped forward as far as his restraints would allow with a yell.

“Answer me, cunt! Are you a fucking slut?!”

“Yes ma’am, I’m a fucking slut!”

There was another crack against his ass.

“Whose slut are you?”

“Yours, ma’am.”

A third slap, accompanied by a vicious twist of Natasha’s fingers that Bucky knew well and identified from the way Clint tried to crumple in on himself.

“Mine and who else’s, twat?”

Bucky’s cock started dripping as those normally clear gray eyes, now clouded and stormy with lust, met his blue ones.

“Yours and his, ma’am.”

“Good little cunt. Now, if this falls out of you, I’m going to strap it in and leave it in, understood?” she asked as Bucky heard the buzz of Natasha’s largest vibrator start.

Hey, it was a very distinctive buzz, ok?

“Yes ma’am.”

Clint’s eyes lost their focus as Natasha slid it in, barely lubed. A long, low moan escaped him as he hung his head, and god, Bucky must have made a noise too, because here came Natasha, cold and stony faced.

Not her usual when she looked at him.

“Why did you make noise, дорогой? I did not tell you that you had permission. Am I going to have to gag you again? After you just earned your way out?”

Bucky hung his head, and was slightly shocked when he felt Natasha’s had fist in his hair. She turned his face up to hers, and god, he couldn’t meet her eyes. The genuine sadness in them hurt to look at, because he knew he’d disappointed her.

“I did not say that you could move either.”

Bucky just blinked and held the position she’d put him in as she released his hair. She stood there, arms crossed, and though he couldn’t bear to hold her gaze, he couldn’t tear his eyes off her either.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“I am sorry I moved and made noise without your permission, ma’am.”

Her voice was disappointed now, too.

“You’re always my хороший мальуик. I don’t like that you’re misbehaving.” Bucky swallowed. He didn’t know what was coming, but he knew he wasn’t going to like it. This was not going to be a fun night for him after all. “You will not be allowed to come tonight, unless you make it up to me first. If you do come without permission, I am going to lock your naughty little cock up in a cage and you won’t come for a week.

“You take it off, I’ll put the slut’s on you. The one with the barbs.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said, because what else was there _to_ say to that?”

“Now, you’re going to kneel on this platform,” she indicated behind herself. “Once you’re settled and I turn it on, any shift, however slight, is going to shock that slut that DID NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO MAKE NOISE!!”

Clint choked on his next groan, instead forcing out a whimper as Natasha used the remote in her hand to up the vibration of the plug in his ass. Bucky’s eyes were locked on the man’s cock as it wept clear precum. He swallowed as he watched, only his eyes moving, as one long strand oozed off the tip, stretching an obscenely long way before finally falling.

Natasha snapped her fingers in front of his face to bring him back to the task at hand. Moving slowly, still locked in his spreader bar, Bucky crawled forward and settled into a position on the platform that both Natasha approved of and was just on the wrong side of comfortable. He tried to think of things to calm his erection as he did so.

He might not be allowed to come right now, but he sure as hell intended to come before the night was out.

He’d show Natasha just what a хороший мальуик he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian (Cyrillic) to English Glossary  
> дорогой – dorogoy – my darling  
> хороший мальуик – khoroshiy mal’chik – good boy


	2. Chapter Two - Barton

Clint knew he was making noise. Clint knew he _shouldn’t_ be making noise, but he also knew that at this moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

His ass still stung slightly from the slaps that Natasha had given it earlier, but even as he ground his ass backwards seeking some form of stimulation, something to push in the plug that Natasha had just barely left in his hole, the welcoming pain was already fading.

He needed something more.

He heard Natasha’s condemnation and felt the resultant turn up of the vibrations in his ass, and he managed to turn the next moan into a whine that rose from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair. It took all of Clint’s effort to keep the damn plug in his ass.

He hung on that goddamn cross for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes until the first shock came.

It snapped like Natasha’s favorite crop against the base of his cock, but it rang throughout his entire body.

When it stopped and Clint felt like he could catch his breath again, he realized that when his muscles had clenched up, they’d forced the vibrator clean out of his ass. It was a favorite, devious trick of Natasha’s. Push the plug in just to its widest point, but not past it. Bear down too hard or not enough, and it would slip out. Especially if it had a heavy base like the vibrating ones. The bad days were when she attached weights.

It didn’t matter. He’d let the plug fall when she’d specifically told him not to.

He was _in_ for it now.

Clint hung his head as he panted openmouthed. He’d disobeyed, even though he was actually trying to be _good_ this time.

The second shock came, this one from the electrode taped to his balls. It lasted longer too, making him feel like there were a hundred angry bees inside them, eager to escape. Natasha’s blow to his face came immediately after he’d relaxed again.

“I’ll turn the amps up for the next one if you don’t start behaving, whore.”

“Yes ma’am,” he managed through a mouthful of bloody saliva. He’d cut his cheek on a tooth when she’d slapped him.

Natasha paused as some began to slide down his chin.

“Give me a color?”

For this, something as serious as this, Clint met her eyes.

“Green as grass, plow my ass.”

Okay, maybe he wasn’t trying _that_ hard to be good.

“Дорогой,” she said, a razor’s edge in her voice. “Lean back for a moment. Don’t lean forward until I tell you.”

Why in the hell would Bucky have anything-

Oh. Now he knew. Both electrodes went off, tightening his muscles, clenching his teeth, making the cords of his neck stand out.

She’d turned the amperage _way_ up. Clint began coughing and wheezing, trying to keep breathing as the electricity stopped as quickly as it had begun.

“I tied a series of car batteries into the circuit. It’s only enough to kill you if I let it run unchecked.”

“Good to know.” He wheezed. Natasha’s cold ‘ha’ came from behind him, and he could hear her pick up the still buzzing plug from the floor.

“A long as your friend over there doesn’t shift his weight, no shocks.” Clint managed to raise his head to look at Bucky. The man’s eyes were laser focused on Clint’s cock. It brought back some of his flagging interest. “Better hope he doesn’t start moving his hips, you fucking slut.”

Natasha’s hands were as brutal as her words as she slammed the vibrator back into his ass, on full. Clint’s smart-ass retort died in his throat as her nails, sharpened to points, raked down his cock.

“Say your safeword now before I go on.”

“Fury.”

“Good slut. I told you I was going to strap this thing into you if you didn’t keep it in.” She began to roughly fuck him with it. “I think I lied. I think I’m going to save that for now. Maybe one of these days we’ll go on a mission and I’ll lock one of these in both of your asses.”

Clint knew that Bucky must have flinched because here came another, thankfully milder shock.

“Oh yes, both of you. And I’ll love watching you two try and hide it from the rest of the team when I crank the speeds past both of your breaking points.

“But for now, for you, you little whore, I’m going to stretch you to limits that you didn’t know that you had. Put you past your pain-is-pleasure limit. And I’m going to make you _enjoy_ it.”

She hissed the last words, yanking Clint’s head to the side by gripping at the roots of his hair. Then she bit down, _hard_ on the still healing bruise that Bucky had left on his neck from the last time.

He groaned and his dick jerked. He heard the now silent vibrator fall again to the floor, and Natasha stuck the fingers of her left hand in his mouth.

“Wet them well. It’s all the lube you’re getting.”

Once he’d slicked her fingers to Natasha’s satisfaction (and to Clint, not nearly enough) she reached down between his legs and began to roughly open him back up. The process was made all the more difficult by the fact that Bucky was apparently enjoying the show, causing small shocks each time his body twitched.

Then Natasha found his prostate for the second time that day, and Clint attempted to curl in on himself. She let go of his hair and smacked a palm to his chest, her nails digging in and pushing him back upright. Her fingers unclenched slightly, and as she dragged them down his stomach, the nails left scarlet trails of angry flesh in their wake. Then she reached his cock, and Clint knew that he was going to hate every second of this.

He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian (Cyrillic) to English Glossary  
> дорогой – dorogoy – my darling


	3. Chapter Three - Barnes

Bucky was not amused. Forced to sit there and listen to Natasha wring those pathetic little broken noises out of Clint was driving him slowly crazy. Especially since he’d been told he wasn’t allowed to come yet. He was a хороший мальуик, goddammit, not some суак злоебучая in heat!

But then Clint made a sound like an aborted sob, and Bucky couldn’t help the thrust of his hips. Clint moaned at the shock to his genitals this caused, and Bucky hissed through his teeth. How in the hell was he supposed to keep from coming if the man kept making noises like that?

“If you don’t behave, дорогой, you know that I’ll lock your cock away where no one can touch it.”

Oh, yeah, that was how.

It took a lot of effort, but he managed to still his hips. As long as Clint kept making noise though, he’d probably stay hard as a rock. What the hell was Natasha doing to him anyway? Clint almost never made noises like this, and Bucky wanted to know what she was doing to see if it would affect him the same way.

As if she were reading his mind, Natasha stepped to the side, giving Bucky a full view of Clint and everything she was doing to him. And damn, if that wasn’t one of the hottest and yet most painful things Bucky had ever seen.

Natasha had one hand up his ass, and from the way the man was shaking, Bucky would bet his good arm that she was working his prostate. Her other hand was unlubed, chafing his cock, and oh god, was she just wringing tiny climax after climax out of him?

No, Bucky decided, she wasn’t. Clint wasn’t making his normal orgasm noises. Hell, the man was only upright because Natasha had him bound so well. It was more like Natasha was _milking_ him. Every time her hand rubbed down to his tip, three or four drops of come would leak out.

“You’re such a fucking slut. I’ve got four fingers up your ass and you keep begging for more.” Bucky’s eyes went wide. Clint had never gone over three fingers before. “Think you could really come if I shoved my whole fist inside?”

It was Bucky’s turn to whimper. _God_ , how hot would that be?

“James!” Natasha’s voice snapped him to attention. “Shock him one more time and I’ll lock your cock away for a month. It shocks me too, idiot.”

As it was so far, tonight would be the only night that he wouldn’t be allowed to come, and that was only if he couldn’t prove himself to Natasha. Because she would deny him as long as she felt like she needed to, no matter how long it was or how good he was in the interim.

Clint made a further broken noise in the back of his throat, and then his shaking redoubled and refused to stop.

“Hurts, doesn’t it? But you’re such a whore; you love it.” When Clint didn’t acknowledge her, Natasha frowned and dug her nails into the sensitive skin between his cock and balls. Bucky winced, his erection (finally!) flagging a little. Clint choked before letting out a scream.

“You will _answer me_ when I speak, cunt! Especially when I’ve got my hands on your most prized possessions!”

“Yes ma’am!” he shrieked, but Natasha did not yet release him.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes ma’am, it hurts! I’m a whore and I love it! Yes I will answer you!”

Finally, she released him, and Clint started crying with relief.

There was no danger at all now of Bucky coming without his mistress’s leave. Pain was a turn _off_ for him. He might be a submissive, but like hell did he _enjoy_ pain. It was sometimes a necessary byproduct, but not the main goal for him.

He left that shit to masochists like Barton.

Barton, who was still sobbing and shaking as he hung from the large metal X. Tears streamed down his face to drop on the ground near the base. The man was still hard, and not just because Natasha was working his prostate. His body shimmered with sweat from the strain of holding himself up and holding himself back.

God, he was gorgeous when Natasha was breaking him.

“You’re going to come with my whole hand up your ass. You think you can manage that, whore?”

Clint’s voice was strained as he answered. “Yes ma’am.”

“Дорогой, are you ready to behave?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I’m going to turn off the electricity. Unlock your ankles, then come over here and kneel in front of the little slut. You’re going to make sure that he doesn’t make a mess.”

“Yes ma’am.”

So Bucky still wasn’t allowed to come yet. He’d just have to prove himself to her. But he didn’t really mind having to earn his way back. Being able to help force Clint to fall apart would be fairly enjoyable even if he didn’t get to come.

He actually really liked the archer. Bucky wouldn’t go so far as to say he loved him, but it was pretty damn close. Same with Natasha.

There really was only one person that James Barnes was in love with, but Bucky didn’t know if said love was reciprocated the same way. And he wouldn’t risk the friendship that he had for the slim chance that those feelings _were_ mutual.

“Моя любовъ, if you can take him all the way down and swallow every drop with no complaints, there just may be a reward in it for you later.”

That got Bucky’s attention. Natasha’s rewards generally involved a chance to come. He stood carefully, somewhat unsure of the steadiness of his knees at the moment. Kneeling for that long was difficult, even for him. He walked over then knelt again at Clint’s feet. Now he could see Clint’s muscles ripple with the effect of what Natasha was doing to him. He could see the individual droplets of sweat roll down Clint’s skin.

“May I use my hands, ma’am?”

“Not on his prick, but you may on his balls. Be sure to get him clean.” She peered around Clint’s side to meet his eyes. “Swallow him down when I tell you. I want to break him.” At Clint’s whimper of agony (or was it excitement?) she directed her attention to him.

“Do NOT come until I tell you. If you do come before I say, well, we’ll see if James here can get that metal fist of his up here.”

Clint gave a harder shudder before he managed a “Yes ma’am.”

“Good. James, when I tell you, I’m going to slide my whole hand in and you’re going to start sucking. Don’t stop until I say.”

“Yes ma’am.” He started to massage Clint’s sack with his metal hand, just to watch the man shiver. The metal near his shoulder would warm, but the heat of his body never spread too far. Bucky took the time Natasha was giving him to really study Clint’s cock. Not that he hadn’t before, but it always amazed him that someone this short could have such a long dick. The man was seven inches at least, and the vein on the underside really stood out when he was this aroused.

Bucky almost laughed as he realized for the first time that, except for the fact that Clint wasn’t circumcised and he was, their cocks were nearly the same size.

“Дорогой, I’ve pulled most of the way out.” Natasha’s voice came from behind the cross once more. “I’m going to tuck my fingers together, and then I’m going to slide back in. In three, two-”

Clint shuddered as Natasha didn’t wait to get to one. Bucky dutifully sheathed Clint’s purpling cock with his mouth until his nose was brushing Clint’s belly button.

He’d had to practice, but now Bucky could deep throat him like a pro.

Now he could feel Natasha moving her hand, rotating none too gently. Clint was really panting now, especially as Bucky began to suck harder.

He knew the instant she’d found Clint’s prostate again, because he bucked forward, shoving himself further down his throat. Thank god Natasha waxed them every two weeks. Bucky hated to choke on pubic hair.

He felt Natasha squeeze his flesh hand and Bucky took it for the cue it was. He started humming, using the tip of his tongue on Clint’s big vein as he pulled back, hollowing his cheeks as he went. He circled Clint’s head, paying special attention to the sensitive area beneath, and then slid back down to Clint’s base, never stopping the hum.

That’s when the floodgates on Clint’s mouth unleashed a torrent of begging.

“Oh, god, ma’am, please may I fuck his mouth? I don’t know how much more of this I can take!”

“You’ll take as much as we give you, cunt.”

She must have heard something behind Clint’s sobs, something that told her he really couldn’t hold back any longer. She sighed.

“If you want to fuck his mouth, you’re going to have to fuck yourself on my hand. We won’t help you. But, whore, you have permission to come whenever you’re ready. Just make sure that you get it all over his tongue.”

Bucky doubled his humming efforts.

He actually loved Clint’s taste, and he was sort of touched that Natasha remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian (Cyrillic) to English Glossary  
> хороший мальуик – khoroshiy mal’chik – good boy  
> суак злоебучая – fucking bitch  
> моя любовъ – moya lyubov – my love  
> дорогой – dorogoy – my darling


	4. Chapter Four - Barton

He might have been chained in place, unable to use his hands, but goddammit, he had permission to fuck Bucky’s face, he _damn_ sure was going to fuck Bucky’s face. Natasha rarely allowed him to do something like this; he was going to enjoy it even if it did involve tearing himself off her fist on every other stroke.

And good god, _that_ was a sensation. Her hand completely up his ass combined with her sharpened nails against his prostate, plus Bucky’s devious mouth and his goddamn _humming_ -

“Ma’am, I’m going to come!”

“Then do it, you fucking twat!”

Clint looked down and saw Bucky’s cheeks hollow as he gave a particularly vicious thrust. His eyes were glittering blue with lust, pupils blown, and that sight, Bucky meeting his eyes as he hummed, cheeks hollow and lips bright red, tipped Clint over the edge.

Groaning, his hips lost their rhythm as Clint came and he whited out.

*

Clint came back to his senses as Bucky made happy humming noises and rubbed his nose against Clint’s stomach. He was still really sensitive, and it hurt, but in a good way. It distracted him from Natasha slowly withdrawing her hand, because that _really_ hurt.

He was still limp and relaxed as Bucky released him with a quiet slurp and began to untie him from the St. Andrews Cross while Natasha washed her hands. He laid him out on the floor, avoiding the electrical wires as he did so. When she returned, Natasha’s hand stroked gently down his face.

“You good to keep going, Clint?”

He nodded, leaning into her touch. She slapped him.

“Then answer me, cunt!”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I’m going to ride your face; put that back-sassing tongue of yours to work.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“If you don’t manage to make me come, Barnes’s reward will be to destroy your ass even further than I’ve already managed. Got it, whore?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good.” And Clint was kind of sorry he missed Natasha taking off that distracting leather bikini, because watching her strip was a treat in and of itself. And judging by the noises Bucky was making under his breath, he was missing out on a really good thing.

But then Natasha’s knees were coming down on either side of his head, and Clint took in a deep breath of a scent that he loved, one that was musky and sweet and all _hers_. She hovered over his face, and god, he wanted to taste her so bad, but he knew better. If he didn’t want his dick locked away for the better part of a month or his ass literally reamed, he’d wait to do anything until she told him to.

“Дорогой, you may pleasure yourself, but do not come unless I say, understood?”

“Да, мэм.” Clint hadn’t been told the meaning of that one, but he could figure it out. Natasha finally lowered herself to his face and she wouldn’t have done that if Bucky had disagreed.

He thrust his tongue in and out very quickly as she settled against him, and took pride in the fact that she stiffened up slightly before she ground her clit against his chin. Clint braced his hands against her thighs. He wouldn’t use his hands unless she gave the order, but there were plenty of things that he could do with his tongue and teeth that she might like a bracer for.

Such as sucking in the lips of her labia and nibbling on them.

My god, was that a _squeak_?

Clint chuckled as Natasha canted her hips forward, but groaned as she dug her nails into his chest. Alright then, tit for tat, pain for pleasure. He didn’t mind.

He couldn’t see what Bucky was doing, but he could hear Nat talking to him, and damn that was hot, even if he still wasn’t fluent in Russian.

“You see this неболщой сука? He listened today, so he gets to еби меня. Isn’t he a шлюхой? Look, he’s already trying to get hard again. What a сука злоебучая.”

Clint wrapped his lips around Natasha’s clit and teased it with the tip of his tongue.

“Пцздеу!” Clint knew that expletive. He knew that word in a lot of languages.

“Дрисня.” He knew Bucky’s breathed word in quite a few as well.

“Use your fingers now, bitch. And дорогой, you come without permission and you’ll be in deep дрисня yourself.”

Clint missed Bucky’s reply as he slid his fingers inside Natasha’s wet heat. She went taught and tight above him, tense as his bowstring as he sucked hard against her clit. Her knees clamped down on either side of his head, and Clint knew that _this_ was what got her off. His complete trust in her, trust that she not only knew what was too much and what was not enough, but that he trusted her not to kill him. The thighs currently wrapped around his head could and had killed men, after all.

He bent his fingers inside of her, running his archery calluses _just_ against that spot that drove her wild.

Natasha’s orgasm ripped through her as she cried out, gripping his outstretched elbows to keep from falling over. He grinned against her cunt. God, he loved it when he got a chance to repay her for everything she did for him. Not to mention, he loved how jealous it made Bucky when Clint got to make her orgasm and he didn’t.

“Again, whore.”

Clint followed his orders, and he followed them well. He could be a good boy too, when he wanted. The chance of getting girl come on his face didn’t hurt anything either. He muttered a phrase he’d traded a blow job to Bucky to teach him against her still trembling pussy.

Natasha paused, lifting herself slightly, panting as she did so.

“What was that, slut?”

Clint was panting himself.

“Я хочу, чтобы вы кончитъ в рот.”

He felt her stare for a long moment, but then she must have moved her gaze to Bucky because he could finally breathe again.

“You two have been spending some time together when I’m not around, huh?”

His “Yes ma’am,” and Bucky’s “Да, мэм,” were overlapping.

“Well, that’s something to think about.” She lowered herself back onto Clint’s face before she continued. “If you do want me to come in your mouth, I suggest you get to work, bitch.” Clint got right down to business. What other encouragement did he need?

Natasha’s next words were punctuated by gasps as Clint started attacking her g-spot and clit simultaneously.

“Once I come, любовъ, you may as well. Then you’re going to have to clean him up again. The slut will help, since you’ve already- Ahh!”

Clint had hooked his fingers inside of Natasha and tugged, and apparently she liked it. Her pussy walls had started to flutter again. Good god, he loved when she gave him chances to take her apart like this.

“He’ll be eating more than just our come if he doesn’t make it happen soon!”

Clint put a little more effort into it. Natasha ground down on his face, helping the cause along. Her nails dug into his chest again, and oh, now this could be a problem. His hips gave an aborted thrust, and Clint didn’t think he’d had a turnaround time this quick since he was a teenager.

Natasha gave a low chuckle that was cut off by a breathy gasp as Clint curled his fingers again.

“If you get me to squirt, whore, I just may let you come again.”

And Clint grinned because he had her number now. He walked his fingers along the rough patch that was her g-spot at the same time he bit down lightly on her clit and flicked his tongue over her engorged little nub.

She came with a high-pitched scream. As she humped his face, nails buried in his chest, Clint swallowed as much of her sweet come as he could. He heard Bucky groan through Natasha’s frenzy, and then she rolled off of him, head near his hips, panting as she rode out her aftershocks.

Suddenly, all Clint could see was Bucky. The man’s cock was a shocking shade of purple from the effort of waiting until Natasha had finished. He could just see the man’s hips start to stutter when Natasha’s voice broke through the foggy lust-haze.

“Подождите минуту, дорогой.”

Bucky whimpered as he forced his hips to still, and goddamn, that pout on his face was fucking hot.

“A moment only, моя любовъ. Kneel between his thighs. I want to watch you jack both of you off at the same time.”

Clint sucked in a breath as Bucky’s metal hand smashed down hard next to his head. He met his eyes as the soldier loomed overtop him. There was barely a spark of the man left inside those blue pools. They were just lust, pure and simple. But then Bucky’s flesh hand was on his dick and so was Bucky’s cock and the slide of flesh on flesh nearly cooked Clint’s brain.

He reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of Bucky’s neck and pulled him in close for a scorching kiss, trying to alleviate some of the heat by sharing it. Then Bucky was rutting his cock against Clint’s, and in three thrusts was spurting against Clint’s stomach.

Clint continued to thrust against him, making the waves of pleasure continue until Bucky was whining from overstimulation. As he pulled his hips away, Bucky used his come to help quicken the pace that he pulled on Clint’s cock through his second orgasm.

They kept their mouths locked together until Clint was finished, and then they just lay there, pressed forehead to forehead, breathing each other’s air.

Natasha’s voice brought them both back down to earth, pulling their eyes from one another and onto her.

“Now _that_ was hot.”

Clint couldn’t help it; he started laughing. He couldn’t remember Natasha ever using that sort of voice. It was usually _him_ speaking that way.

The laugh turned into a moan as Natasha’s slim fingers slid up his stomach from his groin. He was still over-sensitive. Then the come-covered digits were at his lips and Clint opened his mouth eagerly.

“Look at this щель, дорогой. He loves the taste of your спермы so much.”

Bucky had rolled off of him earlier, but now the man turned back and started nipping bruises into his neck. He made sure that Clint’s uniform would cover them, but damn, it felt like he was being marked, being owned. He groaned in pleasure. There was no way in hell he’d be getting hard again today, but this was nice.

He’d have beard burn tomorrow as well, from the force of Bucky’s stubble grinding against his face as they made out. _That_ would be visible and could cause some awkward questions, but as he licked Natasha’s fingers clean time after time, he really just could not bring himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian (Cyrillic) to English Glossary  
> дорогой – dorogoy – my darling  
> Да, мэм – Da, mem – Yes ma’am  
> еби меня – eat me  
> шлюхой – slut  
> неболщой сука – little bitch  
> Пцздеу – Fuck  
> Дрисня – Shit  
> Я хочу, чтобы вы кончитъ в рот. – I want you to come in my mouth.  
> любовъ – lyubov – love   
> Подождите минуту – Podozhdite minutu – Wait a moment  
> моя любовъ – moya lyubov – my love  
> щель – cunt  
> спермы – semen


	5. Epilogue - Natasha

God, Natasha loved her boys. The trust that these men had in her… it moved her beyond what she thought she was capable of. Watching as they lazily made out warmed her all over. She smiled at the little noises Clint made as Bucky ran a cool metal finger over his nipples. She trailed one hand from where she was gently massaging Bucky’s scalp to Clint’s chest, where she ran her nails all the way down to his thigh.

“Both of you were so good tonight. Clint went first though, so he gets first dibs on the shower.”

Clint groaned. “I don’t think my legs are quite ready to cooperate just yet. Bucky can use it if he wants.”

Natasha felt James’s laugh as it vibrated through Clint’s body.

“I’m good for now. I wasn’t the one who had Natasha’s entire hand up my ass though. Are you going to need some help standing up and getting clean?”

It was Clint’s turn to laugh as Natasha ran her nails up his side, languidly, lightly.

“You two did a pretty damn good job in that department. What Nat didn’t get off my stomach, I’m fairly certain you just licked off my neck. But yeah, I’m probably going to need some help standing later.”

That seemed to settle things for the moment. Natasha got to share her Clint-cuddling duties with James, and that made it easier on her. The man had a physical _need_ for it after sex, especially after something like this.

It was a reminder that not everyone had had the need for physical affection beaten out of them like she had.

Just to mix things up a little bit, she started kissing the unattended side of Clint’s neck. She was a little surprised to remember how much she loved the taste of herself on his skin.

“You two are _definitely_ going to kill me one of these days.”

Natasha’s quiet laugh joined James’s over Clint’s quiet moaning words.

“You guys forget that I haven’t had the genetic modifications that you two have! Lone squishy human over here!”

“Barton, you’re the youngest one here! I’m ninety-fucking-eight, and Natasha was born in the forties!”

“I’m the youngest _chronologically_. _Physically,_ I’m the oldest!”

“I doubt you’re ever squishy, Barton.” She ran an appreciative palm over his abs. “This is _all_ muscle.”

“Yeah, but can opener over here is hard again already, I can feel him against my hip. I’ll be lucky if I can manage to get it up in three days after all of this.”

She almost admonished him for using that term for James, but the scene was over and that wasn’t her job anymore.

Besides, Barnes was still laughing.

“You know you’re probably one of only three people on the planet that can get away with calling me that?”

“Yeah, I know. I’m lucky.”

They lay there a few minutes more just drifting, everyone’s limbs and torsos intertwined, just trying to work on _being_. Natasha should have known better, she realized in hindsight. When her mind drifted, it tended to come up with some weird shit.

“Ҕоже мой, that’s _hysterical_!” She started laughing and couldn’t stop.

Both Clint and James sat up, Clint with a wince she didn’t miss, even though she was nearly in tears.

“What? What’s so funny?” And then it got even more funny because of the identical looks of confusion on their faces.

They could barely make out what she was saying between gasps for air, but they managed.

“The two of you! Together! You’re BUCKEYES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian (Cyrillic) to English Glossary  
> ҕоже мой – bozhe moy – oh my god


End file.
